


The Adventures of Yongseok the Maknae

by CandYMatoki



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Sassy Yongseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandYMatoki/pseuds/CandYMatoki
Summary: What does Yongseok do when three hot men move in across the hall from him? Swoon and act like the sassy maknae he is of course.-A memoir written by Yongseok.





	The Adventures of Yongseok the Maknae

Sangmin was going to get his ass kicked when Seyoung found out that the pictures weren’t ready yet. The oldest spent the entire day at the studio preparing his next album and if the cover photos weren’t finished, well, Sangmin was going to regret it. Seyoung was an indie artist and hadn’t hit his big break yet, so Sangmin and Yongseok, his roommates, tried to help him out as much as they could. Sangmin did all his photos and videos for him for FREE! Imagine! In this economy!

Yongseok had no idea why Seyoung wanted to live in an apartment with two crazy college students, but they made it work. Seyoung’s art had slowly come to decorate all the walls along with Sangmin’s photographs, most of them pictures of bugs that Seyoung forced him into taking pictures of. In many ways, the older was a bit crazier than his inferiors (Seyong’s words, not Yongseok’s). Seriously, that man had a collection of tanks piled up in his room, filled with an assortment of creatures Yongseok really didn’t want getting out. 

Sangmin in many ways was a typical college student. Otherwise known as, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Sure, he took pictures, but that really wasn’t a viable career (Sangmin’s mother’s words, not Yongseok’s). Every day he screamed about his classes, from math, “Why won’t the fucking proof work!”, to english, “Quick! Yongseok, how do you spell cliche?”, and much more. But after struggling over school work, Sangmin is always found in front of a TV playing games or behind a camera trying to capture the minute changes in Yongseok’s expression as he wrote.

Yongseok, on the other hand, was not your typical college student. He was a better than average, handsomer than average, sexier than average, had everything in his life in order, kind of college student. A Writing major with an interest in Journalism, the reason obvious, he naturally loves gossip. He’s the top of his class (Sangmin would like to note that he, in fact, is not) and the smartest person in the whole world (Seyoung decided to comment with a sharp humph here, and the author has no clue why). 

Perhaps what makes the lives of these eccentric roomates even more interesting, are the three people who were moving in across the hall from Yongseok’s apartment. From what Yongseok gathered while ogling at them from his doorway, they were flawless, beautiful gods, but Sangmin would like to direct the author back to his point.

They were all a part of some entertainment agency. Casper, the buff weightlifter from China. Shin, the gorgeous actor from heaven above. Takuya, the tall appealing model from Japan.

“Yup, they’re definitely gay.” Seyoung marched right past Yongseok into the apartment, barely sparing a glance at the three men moving in, two of which he saw coming up the stairs, and the third that was standing outside the apartment now. Seyoung blatantly ignored Yongseok’s drooling mouth, choosing to ignore the way Yongseok was leaning against the doorframe suggestively and simply watching the three pieces of eye candy on their way to and from the apartment. Seyoung was in his recording clothes, in other words, black sweatpants, a loose black v-neck, and a black sweatshirt. It matched Yongseok’s emo days perfectly except the tall white sneakers (Sangmin would like to note that Yongseok’s emo days are not over, the author politely disagrees). 

“Sangmin didn’t finish the cover photos.” Yongseok, master of stirring shit up, smiled deviously, not taking his eyes off of Shin’s ass. Yongseok needed the other two vultures out of his way if he wanted to get that nice piece of ass, and if they were arguing, they couldn’t flirt with the new meat in town. 

“Dammit Yongseok, I was gonna butter him up first!” Sangmin yelled from inside Yongseok’s apartment, his ass placed firmly on the couch still focused on his game of Fortnight (Sangmin would like it to be known that he was not playing Fortnight, the author surprisingly agrees, he was actually playing Fortnight™)

“You WHAT!” Seyoung dropped his bag on the floor, screaming, an image which would be threatening if Seyoung hadn’t been wearing his recording clothes. Yongseok frowned, a background image of his arguing roommates really wasn’t the best kind of first impression to make on their new neighbors. So he stepped into the hallway, closing the door to his apartment and promptly forgetting about all the shit he started in there. Sure, he might have locked himself out, but that was future Yongseok’s problem.

“So, Shin, was it?” Yongseok addressed the tall man currently bending down to pick up a box and move it inside.

“Yup!”

“You guys need any help with those boxes?” Yongseok offered just as Casper was appearing from the staircase with two boxes piled on top of his beefy thick arms. In the face of such huge muscles, Yongseok‘s voice trailed off at the end of his question, raising upwards into a tiny squeak. No way was he as strong as Casper, he was a writer damnit, you can’t expect him to go outside, let alone work out. 

“Um…” Shin seemed to be thinking the same thing as he responded, casting a glance over to Casper, then obviously looked at Yongseok’s stick like arms. Yongseok crossed his arms and jutted his hip out, practised in sassy flirty movements, it always got him into clubs (Sangmin would like to point out that that is, in fact, not true, but it has gotten him kicked out of clubs. Yongseok would like to remind Sangmin that it was ONE time and that they still aren’t speaking about it).

“Hey! I’m stronger than I look. Seyoung’s the real weakling. I used to do acrobatics, I can totally lift a couple boxes.” By crossing his arms, Yongseok was definitely not trying to subtly make them seem bigger than they were, come on, he couldn’t have Shin thinking he was too weak. Casper stopped in front of the two men, looking between them, judging their staring contest before holding out his boxes to Yongseok so he could take the one on top.

“Prove it.” Casper challenged him. Now, Yongseok was not one to turn up a challenge, he could hold one box. So he made eye contact with Shin (and swooned) and reached forward and grabbed the box. He really tried to ignore the slightly worried look Shin was giving him, it was a low blow to his pride and he didn’t need it ruining his game just yet. Yongseok grasped the edges of the box and pulled it off the other one in a very masculine display of strength. He had always sworn that toxic masculinity had no effect on him, but in front of hot men, what was he supposed to do, act like normal? 

The box was a lot heavier than expected. Yongseok, honest to god, almost toppled over with the weight. He stood back up fast and adjusted to the weight, trying to make it look like he had almost fallen on purpose. (Sangmin would like to add as a preface that he really wished he had witnessed the next scene) Yongseok smirked at the other two men, trying to look as proud as possible, then walked by them, going into the open door to their apartment. 

And immediately tripped over the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


End file.
